Old Wounds Will Heal
by christian95
Summary: My first Yuri story & my first Oc story I basically wrote this out of my love for Batman & My love Yuri along with my love for Oc's anyways this is a Female Oc x Harley Quinn story that i decided to write out of interest Summary Hannah Quiroz is Bruce Wayne's adoptive protege by day normal girl by night vigilante but what happens when she meets Harley Quinn & new feelings arise...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a Oc Batman story I will go ahead and mention that this will be a Female Oc x Harley Quinn story I just had this idea in my head for a while plus I really love Batman and Harley Quinn is one of my most favorite characters ever! ****J**** and I wanted to do an Oc as well as a Yuri story so thus this story was born anyways I hope you all…..**

**Wayne Manor-9:16 pm…..**

Bruce walks down the long hallway of Wayne Manor down to the room of his newest young protégé, he finally approaches her door knocking sternly on the door

"Hannah?" asks Bruce stoically as he talks from behind the door

"Yeah Bruce?" says a female voice from behind the door

"We are needed get down to the Batcave and get suited up you have twenty minutes" says Bruce sternly as he walks away from the door

_(Most girls and guys would look at Bruce Wayne and think he is just some billionaire playboy who doesn't know anything about anything….but that's what he wants people to think, really he is one of the smartest men alive along with one of the best fighters…..hell he needs to be he is Batman after all but hell it's not like anyone knows that only me and a select group of others I still remember the night he found me that…terrible night) thinks Hannah to herself as she suits up_

_**Hannah's Pov/Monologue **_

**(I still remember the date still firmly eteched into my mind The night of March 17****th**** 2006…..**

**I walked home from school I remember the evening fondly because for one evening my parents weren't arguing for once we were all sitting down to eat it was the most peaceful evening I had ever spent with my parents **

**When suddenly like that it all came crumbling down around me as our door busted open revealing three masked men two Semi-automatic pistols burst through are door as my mother screamed out in horror I can remember hiding behind her **

**My father reached for his gun only to be fired on in return having the bullet go straight through his skull. **

**I remember my mother's scream…..my god, her horrible scream as she too was shot in the head meanwhile I….)**

Hannah runs her hand over the scar on her stomach

(_There is no time for that Hannah focus! You have got to keep your mind focused on the task at hand) thinks Hannah to herself in determination_

Hannah then walks up to a picture hanging on the wall and moves it aside to reveal a control panel with codes on it, Hannah quickly types in the code word "Zorro"

Suddenly the wall next to the picture opens up to reveal a long pole heading down a long dark passageway.

Hannah suddenly grabs onto the pole and slides down

(_I know this is one of the easiest ways to get down but you would think he would chose something more practical plus it reminds me of a stripper pole and that's just awkward honestly, and if I know Bruce like I think I do he could come up with something) thinks Hannah to herself thoughtfully as she slides down into the Batcave _

Hannah then runs over to the makeshift locker room to get changed into her costume, she quickly changes out of her worn torn pants sliding the pants of her costume, she then puts on her black steel toe combat boots, afterwards she slides her black armored Kevlar top with her signature Nightbird emblem on it along with her gloves and gauntlet and finally she puts on her black domino mask with red eyes

Hannah then looks at herself in the mirror observing herself in her Nightbird costume

_{__Time to kick some ass!__}__ thinks Hannah to herself as she walks out of the makeshift locker room and into the main room of the Batcave _

"Your changed, let's go" says Batman stoically as he begins walking to the Batmobile

"So what do we got?" asks Hannah equally stoically yet curiously as she follows close behind Bruce

"Get in" says Batman slightly impatiently as he opens the door to the Batmobile and enters

Hannah then opens the passengers door and climbs in as well

Batman then starts up the Batmobile and pulls out of the Batcave and begins heading towards the exit of the Batcave

"Joker" says Batman in his usual stoic manner

"Escaped from Arkham" asks Hannah curiously yet stoically

"Approximately two hours ago the only thing we know for sure is he isn't alone he took several of his goons with him, he also may have Harley Quinn with him as well" says Batman reading off the facts, he then hands Hannah the folders on their criminal targets

Hannah looks through most of the folders before finally stopping at Harley Quinn's folder, she then takes a moment looking at Harley's picture

_(My god she is beautiful, her hair is like blond locks of gold, it accents her beautiful angelic heart shaped face really well, her blue eyes are like a clear blue sky on a sunny day, and her smile…..her smile could light up the night sky with its glimmer…..) thinks Hannah to herself as she looks at Harley Quinn's picture _

"Harleen Quinzel." Says Batman suddenly as he notices Hannah/Nightbird looking at Harley Quinn's case file

"What?" asks Hannah curiously as she is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by her mentor

"Her birth name is Harleen Quinzel, born in Bensonhurst Brooklyn New York in Nineteen Eighty Nine, she was a bright young intern at Arkham Asylum with a high IQ and a bright future ahead of her before she met The Joker at which point he broke her sanity and she fell madly in love with him, her official diagnosis is Dependent Personality Disorder along with Psychosis and Bipolar Disorder in combination with Borderline Personality Disorder, when away from The Joker is when her sanity returns in moments but when she is with The Joker…..is when she is really dangerous as she is willing to do whatever he says along with protecting him at any risk even if it means harming or killing anyone who gets in her and The Joker's way" says Batman reading off the facts from Harley Quinn's file

"Interesting" says Hannah in a fascinated manner as she still stares at Harley Quinn's picture

"Don't get too interested" says Batman in a serious manner as he narrows his eyes at Hannah/Nightbird

"I won't I am just reading up on our suspects" says Hannah convincingly

"For your sake I hope that is true….getting involved with a criminal and an enemy is never a good idea although I do believe Harley can be fully cured one day….I still can't abide to you having a relationship with her" says Batman in a still serious manner

The Batmobile suddenly comes to a stop in a dark alleyway and Batman exits along with Nightbird who follows Batman away from the Batmobile.

Batman suddenly shoots a grappling hook onto a nearby rooftop and takes off into the air, Hannah/Nightbird shoots out a grappling hook of her own landing on the same rooftop as Batman and then takes off into the air

_(This is going to be one long night….) thinks Hannah to herself as she swings through the skies of Gotham City _

_~To be continued in chapter 2~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is my second chapter of My oc x Harley Quinn story last chapter showed the life that Hannah Quiroz lives as Nightbird now this chapter focuses on Harley Quinn and how her life is going with the Joker and everything in her life basically anyways….. **

**~enjoy~ **

**Meanwhile at Gotham city carnival an abandoned carnival sight that houses two arkham criminals…..**

*_The place is dark and gloomy but Mistah J says "it is a work in progress a fixer upper" I desperately want to believe that this time we will catch the Bat that I can finally be rid of him so I can begin life anew with my Puddin he gets so focused so caught up in catching him…I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help it I just want Mistah J to hold me like he did when I first busted him out of arkham__,__ for him to kiss me…just for him to show me he cares that he gives a damn* thinks Harley Quinn bitterly biting her bottom lip_

"Hey Mistah J?" asks Harley curiosity evident in her voice

*Mistah J sighs he rubs the bridge of his nose

*_oh no this isn't good_* thinks Harley Quinn worried and visibly shaking slightly

"What. Is. It. Harley." Snarls Joker angrily through gritted teeth

"Nothing….." says Harley Quinn in a tone barley above a whisper

Joker sighs and then stretches his arms in the air before finally popping his neck and gets up out of his chair and walks over to Harley

"Now Harley you know how much I hate it when you hide things from me" says Joker menacingly as he walks up to Harley

Harley slowly backs up slightly feeling terrified of Joker as he gets closer and closer

Joker then reaches out his skinny arm and lifts his index finger on his gloved hand motioning for Harley to come closer

"C'mon Harley girl come closer" says Joker sweetly with a smile on his face

Harley slowly moves closer to Joker

"Now what is it that is troubling you my dear" asks Joker curiously as he puts a hand on Harley's shoulder

"I just wish you could stop focusing on the Bat and focus more time on us Mistah J" says Harley meekly

"Oh Harley" says The Joker disappointingly as he grabs Harley by her jester's hat pulling her head back so she could look at him face to face

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT COULD AFFECT US! IF WE STOP FOCUSING ON THE BAT HE COULD GET AT US AND I WONT HAVE IT YOU GOT THAT! Screams out Joker furiously as he punches Harley in the stomach

Harley drops to her knees clutching her stomach Joker then holds out his hand motioning for Harley to take his hand

"Now get up and do NOT make me repeat myself" says Joker menacingly with a smile on his face

"S….s…..so what's on queue for today Mistah J" stutters out Harley in a fearful tone

"Well I am not sure if your tiny brain will be able to comprehend it but…..we are planning to rob Gotham City First National Bank for some spare money then we go have fun" says Joker happily with a wide smile on his face

"Sounds good Mistah J should I get dressed now or….?" Says Harley Happily with a smile on her face

"Well of coarse now you dumb ass bitch! And you better get fucking moving!" says Joker threatingly as he motions like he is going to hit Harley

Harley Quinn runs off into the other room to get dressed

_*Why does Mistah J have to be so cruel? Why cant he love me? Why does he have to hurt me all the time, all I try to do is be a good girl for him and yet all he does is hurt me why?* thinks Harley Quinn to herself as she cries tears streaming down her face causing her makeup to run _

_*I mean I have always done what he has said, always followed his orders and yet still he hits me every time I simply make a suggestion…sometimes I think the abuse is getting worse that he is becoming more violent more aggressive…but I have to see him through he will come through in the end….my Mistah J loves me, I know he does…* thinks Harley to herself sadly with a frown on her face as she patches up her make up _

"C'mon Harley! No time like the present! says Joker angrily as he bangs on the door of Harley's room

"Coming Mistah J" says Harley as a tear rolls down her face

*_No don't cry don't let him know you cried…..he will only hurt you worse…but he loves me right_* _thinks Harley to herself with a frown as she walks with her head down in sadness_

"I am ready Mistah J" says Harley Quinn in fake happiness with a fake smile on her face

"Finally now c'mon Harley girl we must go now!" says Joker impatiently as he yanks on Harley's arm dragging her along


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is Old Wounds will heal chapter 3 I can personally say this is one of my favorites mainly because it's a Harley Quinn story and well she is one of my favorite characters but then again I love them all but Harley Quinn holds that one personal spot on my favorites list plus an Oc story I am all over that shit! Lol so I know I will have fun with this story anyways...**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

**:::Gotham City-9:45…:::**

_(The weightlessness of flying is one of the simplest pleasures in life to feel as though you are on top off the world no weight on your shoulders, feeling the cold breeze on your face, it is its own little slice of heaven in its own right, and it is one of my own personal pleasures….and then there is the fights, delivering cold hard justice to those who rightfully deserve it, feeling the adrenalin of fighting for your life, to feel your fist collide with the face of some two bit thug, the fear in his eyes, the power of it all…..it can go to your head if you let it, you can get enveloped in this life, it is addictive…..) thinks Hannah to herself as she swings from rooftop to rooftop _

:_She is eager and strong in spirit, she is also quite versatile in fighting, she is a fine fighter and a damn good hero, I am happy to have her as a sidekick yet she is quite headstrong and her penchant for violent beatings is manageable it is quite noticeably unacceptable, I will have to chastise her for her actions later, I just….I don't want another Jason Todd on my hands….not after all I have been through, I can't have that…I won't have that…..: thinks Batman to himself as he swings alongside Hannah/Nightbird_

Suddenly a loud explosion is heard followed by several gunshots and then loud maniacal laughter…

Batman and Nightbird then jump down on the ground near the explosions and gunshots when suddenly ten men dressed as clowns come out and ambush, Batman and Nightbird surrounding them

"You take five of them and I will take the other five" says Batman stoically as he begins punching and kicking the Joker's goons

Nightbird then walks over to another set of the Joker's goons and lands a roundhouse kick in one of the goons face before using his shoulders to backflip into the air and kick another thug in the chest, she then grabs another goon by his arm and twists it breaking his arm before throwing him on the ground and knocking him out, she then jumps in the air kicking two goons in the face with both of her legs while punching another two goons in the face, Nightbird then looks around and smirks at the damage she has caused and then she walks over to Batman who just now finishes knocking out his last guy

"Are you done yet?" says Nightbird sarcastically yet cockily with a smirk on his face

Batman just smirks back at Nightbird before shooting yet another grappling hook and goes to the roof of the bank

Nightbird sighs before finally shooting her grappling hook into the air and landing on the roof of the bank as well

Batman then pulls the cover to the ventilation shaft and crawls into it.

Nightbird then crawls behind into the ventilation shaft along with Batman, both crawl down the shaft to see two different directions in sight,

So Batman takes one of the other directions, while Nightbird takes the other direction

As Nightbird crawls through the shaft she begins to peer through the cracks in the air way, seeing some men in clown masks bantering back and forth while holding AK47s in their hands

"So what does the boss intend to do with all this money?" asks one of the Joker's goons

"What do you think he is going to do with it, idiot, he is going to use it to kill the Bat, obviously" replies the other goon

Nightbird meanwhile opens up the air way quietly before exiting the ventilation shaft and silently land on her feet, she then steps closer to the goons who continue to banter

"What about one of his pesky sidekicks? I dunno maybe that's what we're here for, dumbass" says one of the goons to the other

"Man shut the fuck up!" says another goon as he punches the other goon in the arm

Nightbird then sneaks up to the goons and slams their heads together, knocking both of them out

Two other goons run in wondering about the commotion

"Hey Marky, Joey the hell is goin' on in here" says the goon bursting into the office room

Nightbird then leaps into the air, before doing a flip in the air, and kicking one of the goons in the face, knocking him out

"What the hell you crazy bit….." says the other goon suddenly getting cut off by Nightbird elbowing him in the face, knocking him out as well

Nightbird then walks out of the office and spots two other goons, whom she then runs at them

"Holy shit, it's one of the Batman's little sidekicks!" says the goon in a shocked tone before raising his gun

Nightbird then kicks one of the goons in the face, while punching the other, knocking both of them out at once

"Two pains in the ass for the price of one" says Nightbird jokingly with a smirk

She then approaches the vault of the bank, making sure to be extra quiet, she then hears the voices from inside the vault

"Dammit Harley help me, carry these bags will you!" screams out The Joker angrily with a grimace

"Ye…..Yes Mista J" says Harley shakily as Joker hands her two bags full of money

"Finally, you are being useful, for once in your miserable life" says Joker with a grimace

"And here carry a damn gun will you, or are you too stupid to be trusted with one" snarls The Joker angrily as he hands Harley a gun

"N….N…N…No Mista J, it's no problem" says Harley in a still shaky manner

Harley begins walking out of the vault, struggling to walk while trying to carry the bags and the gun at the same time

"C'mon you miserable sow, stop being useless and move your lazy ass" says The Joker angrily as he kicks Harley in the butt

Harley nearly falls over, but manages to keep herself standing, causing The Joker to burst out laughing

"_Oh I so can't wait to kick this guy's pale skinny white ass" thinks Nightbird to herself as she wait__s for them to exit the vault _

Batman then shows up behind The Joker and Harley, and manages to land a kick to The Joker's back causing him to fall over

"Puddin!" screams out Harley as she drops the bags of money and lifts up her gun

Nightbird then walks up to Harley and slides her leg underneath Harley, causing her to trip

"What the….." says Harley as she falls to the ground

Nightbird then picks up Harley's gun and takes it apart, in mere seconds

"Now stay down, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you" says Nightbird stoically yet sweetly

"I wouldn't worry about me getting hurt, toots" says Harley as she jumps up from the floor

Harley then kicks Nightbird in the face, causing Nightbird to fall to the ground

"You on the other hand, that's a different story" says Harley as she tries to land her foot on Nightbird's head, only to have Nightbird move just in time

Nightbird then gets up off of the ground and grabs Harley's arm, before landing a blow to Harley's face, causing Harley to fall to the floor

Harley then gets up off of the floor and tries to kick Nightbird, only for Nightbird to grab her leg, and use her own legs to swipe under Harley's knocking her to the ground

Meanwhile The Joker tries to punch Batman, only for Batman to block it and punch Joker in the face

Joker then gets up off the ground and spits out some blood, before smiling and then trying to lifting his leg to try and kick Batman, only for Batman to grab his leg and kick him in the gut

Joker then falls to the ground in pain

"Give it up, Joker, you've already lost this fight" says Batman darkly as he approaches The Joker

"Very well then bats, if you want to fight how about we up the ante" says The Joker with a smile as he gets off the ground and pulls a gun out of the vest of his suit

The Joker then points the gun at Harley, before firing, and shooting Harley in the stomach

Harley then falls to the ground and passes out from the fall

"Harley!" screams out both Nightbird and Batman in unison

The Joker then pulls out some smoke bombs from his pocket and throws them both on the ground and in Batman's face, before running off

Nightbird then runs over to Harley and kneels down to inspect her wound

"It's okay!, I've got everything here!, just go get that son of a bitch" calls out Nightbird as she applies pressure to Harley's wound

Batman nods before running after The Joker

Nightbird then swoops Harley into her arms, bridal style and proceeds to carry her out of the bank

Nightbird runs with Harley in her arms as she exits the bank and heads for the alleyway, where the Batmobile is

Nightbird then opens the roof top of the Batmobile before putting Harley in the backseat and climbing into the backseat herself, Nightbird then closes the roof top

Nightbird resumes applying pressure to Harley's wound

"Just hang it there Harley" says Nightbird calmly as she strokes Harley's face tenderly

Several gunshots are heard in the air along with laughter followed by a loud boom of an explosion

All the while, Nightbird still tends to Harley's wound

"It's going to be alright, I promise you that" says Nightbird gently as she holds Harley's hand reassuringly

Suddenly the roof of the Batmobile opens as Batman climbs into the driver's seat and takes off, driving away from Gotham City and back to Wayne Manor

"What the hell happened back there?" asks Nightbird quizzically

"The Joker escaped" says Batman stoically yet angrily as he drives away

Police sirens are then heard in the background

"We will catch him, right now, we just need to get Harley some medical attention" says Nightbird stoically with a hint of worry in her voice

"That's where I am going" says Batman stoically as he drives down a wooden path and down a dirt road

Everybody then sits in silence, as Batman pulls into the Batcave

Batman then parks the Batmobile and opens the rooftop, as he exits the Batmobile

Nightbird then carries Harley out of the Batmobile, bridal style, and carries her to the medical station of the Batcave

Nightbird then lays Harley down on the gurney

Alfred then enters wearing a surgical mask and walks up to Harley, hooking up her IV and putting on her oxygen mask

"Don't worry, I will take care of Miss Harley, why don't you go rest Nightbird" says Alfred calmly as he begins performing surgery

"Okay I suppose I could" says Nightbird calmly as she walks away

_(Tonight's going to be one damned long night) thinks Nightbird to herself as she walks away from the medical station_

* * *

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 4~**


End file.
